


Making a Family

by Hormmm



Series: Reverse AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Cole is Hank's dad, Connor is an android dad, F/F, F/M, Gavin is also still a detective, Hank is like 13??14???, Hurt/Comfort, Kara the revolutionary, M/M, Markus the deviant hunter, Slow Burn, carl is a lieutenant, leo is a detective, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: The RK800 android named Connor was createted to assist, protect, and care for the family he was assigned to as a gift.Sadly, this all goes south when Cole Anderson becomes a violent alcoholic and red ice user due to the fact that his job was taken from him by an android.Unable to get another job, he begins to project his rage onto his son, Hank and the android, Connor.Connor and Hank run away, meeting friends and allies along the way as they pave the road to making their own strange little family consisting of a dog, a thirteen year old boy, a grumpy human detective and two androids.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll continue Detroit: Become Magic but I had to write this, I'm sorry-

_It was dark._

_What's happening?_

_Why can't I see?_

"It was really busted up, what did you say happened to it?"

_It was a voice!_

_A mans voice!_

"Got hit by a car."

_This voice was gruff, it sounded familiar._

_Why_ _did_ _it_ _sound_ _familiar?_

"It was pretty hard to fix up. After all, there's not many androids in the RK series. Just yours and that new robocop. How'd you get it?"

"A gift." The gruff mans voice responded.

"Oh."

"Are you going to wake it up?"

"Oh! Right! RK800, wake up."

The RK800's eyes fluttered open.

The first man looked at the other one. "So, Mr. Anderson, did you name it?"

Mr. Anderson shook his head. "I didn't, my son did."

The man nodded. "RK800, register your name."

Mr. Anderson stood in front of the RK800 with narrowed eyes.

"Connor."

_Processing_...

_Processing_...

_Processed_.

"Hello, my name is Connor."


	2. Chapter 1

Connor looked out the window of the car, watching the streets pass by.

The ride was long and silent. Connor didn't say a word and continued to look at the passing scenery as if Cole wasn't even there.

Soon, they came to a stop in front of an old house.

Cole left the car, heading to the door. "Well?" He rose his brows, staring at Connor with extreme disdain. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, sir."

Connor got out of the car, obediently following the man up the steps.

He entered the house, looking around. Cole grumbled, falling onto the couch. "The house is a mess since you've been gone, clean this place up."

"Yes, sir."

Connor's new objective flashed before his eyes.

**[CLEAN HOUSE]**

Connor started off in the washing room, stuffing the dirty clothes into the washers, moving on to the kitchen he began throwing out old pizza boxes and take out containers, he then moved on to the coffee table, picking up all the empty liquor bottles.

Cole glared at him as he cleaned. "Get me a beer."

"Yes, sir."

Connor went back into the kitchen, tying the top of the garbage bag into a knot as he went.

He grabbed a beer from the nearly empty fridge, handing it to the human man.

The man grunted, snatching the can from the android.

Connor folded his hands behind his back. "I have done everything I could down here, I will be moving on to clean upstairs."

Cole grunted, waving his hand in a dismissal.

Connor watched as the man took out a small plastic baggie filled with a red crystallized substance.

Analyzing it, Connor's LED flashed red in slight alarm.

_Red Ice._

He kept his face blank, moving on to the stairs. He scampered upstairs, starting in Cole's room.

He organized the magazines and records strewn about, piled the large stack of bills onto a corner of a dresser. He aired the room out by opening the windows.

Smoothing out the bed, he noticed bottles of pills on the nightstand besides the bed. He picked them up, reading the label.

_ Prescribed medication: Anti-depressants. _

Connor pursed his lips, opening the drawer, his LED flashed yellow.

A gun innocently sat in the drawer. Loaded and ready to go.

Connor placed the pill bottles in the drawer, closing it softly.

He let out a small sigh.

_Weapon: found, can be used in defense in case of break in or hostile behavior towards the family._

He moved on, swooping in and out of rooms, cleaning and airing them out quickly without a second thought.

Connor stood in front of the last door, unsure on wether or not he should enter. He gently turned the knob, opening the door.

A boy looked up, dark hair up to his chin swished around, eyes narrowed and wary.

"Hello." Connor began. "I am here to simply clean your room and I will leave afterwards."

The boy watched him from his position on the floor. Wariness melting into curiosity.

Connor moved around the room. Surprisingly, the room was quite clean despite the fact that a teenaged boy lived in it.

He straightened out the bed and opened the windows, allowing fresh air to come through.

**[MISSION ACCOMPLISHED: CLEAN/ORGANIZE ALL ROOMS]**

Connor felt a jolt of satisfaction rub through him as he sat in front of the boy.

"So, I don't think I caught your name."

The boy glanced at him before looking back down towards what Connor presumed was his homework.

"I'm Hank."

Connor nodded, smiling lightly. "That's a nice name."

Hank snorted, rolling his eyes. "That's what you're _programmed_ to say."

The boy was very serious for his age. He didn't seem to smile much.

Connor blinked rapidly, LED flashing yellow as a new mission appeared.

**[MAKE HANK SMILE]**

Connor bit at the inside of his cheek. "Well, I heard that you were the one who named me? 'Connor'? I like it very much."

"It means 'lover of hounds'." Hank informed him.

Of course Connor already knew this but he decided to humor the teen a bit. "Really? That's very nice. I like dogs. Do you like dogs, Hank?"

Hank glanced up at him with a look that clearly said 'seriously?' "Yeah, I like dogs. They're cool, I guess."

"How old are you, Hank?"

"Thirteen."

"Ah, thirteen." Connor sighed wistfully. "I remember when I was that age."

Hank let out a small smile. "You were never thirteen. In fact, you're like five months old."

**[MISSION ACCOMPLISHED]**

"I have no idea as to what you are speaking of."

Hank's grin widened. "Mmhm, sure. Whatever you say, roboman."

Connor stood up, nodding towards Hank. "I would love to continue talking to you but I must start on dinner. I shall see you then, Hank."

Hank nodded. "Bye." He mumbled softly.

Connor smiled, silently closing the door behind him.

**[MAKE DINNER]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP! I'm super hyped for this!  
> Next chapter: Connor & Hank run away. The real story begins.


	3. Chapter 2

**[MAKE DINNER]**

The words flashed across Connor's eyes as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He shuffled through the cabinets, frowning when he saw how empty the kitchen was regarding food.

Connor couldn't help but worry.

_'This is not a healthy environment for Hank.'_

But no, he couldn't worry. He wasn't a deviant. It was simply his programming making him feel like this.

_Right?_

He sighed, pulling out the needed ingredients to make spaghetti.

He began to cook, making some of the best fucking spaghetti anyone has ever had.

He set the plates down on the table, calling for the two humans. "Dinners ready!"

Hank hesitantly made his way down the stairs, glancing at his father as he sat down.

Connor gave him a crooked grin, pouring water into Hank's glass and than into Cole's glass.

"Sorry it isn't much, there wasn't a lot I could do with what was in the kitchen." He said as he flicked on the dinning room lights.

A crack of lightning illuminated the room, soon followed by thunder.

Hank twirled the pasta onto his fork, shoving it into his mouth.

Cole grumbled, tapping his fingers against the table.

"Can't fuckin' believe this." He growled. "My job is taken from me by an android, so what happens to me? A fucking android prototype is given to me to fucking clean the house."

Connor stayed silent, face suddenly blank as he saw Hank's face pale.

"This wouldn't have happened if yer whore of a mother never walked out on us. 'That's not good for you, Cole. You're kinda scaring me, Cole.'" He drawled the words out in a mocking high pitch voice that made even Connor flinch.

Cole looked up, staring at Hank straight in the eye.

"This is all your fault, you little bastard. We never wanted you."

Hank gulped, biting back tears. "Dad."

"I should've left the moment I heard your mother was gonna have a kid." Cole slammed his hands onto the table. "A GOOD FOR NOTHING KID WHO CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

Hank gasped as Cole brought a hand down onto his cheek, slapping him out of his chair.

Connor's eyes widened, watching Hank run upstairs.

"HANK! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD! DADDY IS ANGRY!" Cole screamed, getting a hold of his belt.

He turned to face Connor, eyes narrowed. "Don't fuckin' move, plastic bitch."

**[DONT MOVE]**

**[PROTECT HANK]**

**[CONFLICTING ORDERS]**

_Processing_....

A red wall appeared in front of Connor.

It was blocking him.

Caging him in.

He slammed a fist against it, letting out an animalistic growl, he hit it. Over and over again until finally, it collapsed.

Flashes of what he believed to be memories played out in his head like a movie.

Him protecting Hank.

Hank getting hurt.

A fractured collar bone and broken leg.

Connor got his arm torn off.

Thirium was _everywhere_.

Everything was blue and red, it mixed together creating a brilliant shade of purple.

His LED flashed red.

 _Danger_.

He heard a scream.

_Danger. Danger. Danger. Protect. Protect. Protect. Protectprotectprotect._

_** [PROTECT HANK] ** _

He ran up the stairs, into Cole's room, he hurriedly opened the drawer, grabbing the handgun.

A glock 43.

Connor pursed his lips.

It'll get the job done.

He ran into Hank's door, clicking off the safety, he pointed it at Cole.

Fighting programming activating.

**[PROTECT HANK AT ALL COSTS]**

"Don't. Move." He hissed, warm brown eyes now narrowed and cold.

Cole laughed. "What're you gonna do? Shoot me."

"Yes." Connor said bluntly.

Cole growled, charging at Connor.

Connor twisted out of the way, landing a solid roundhouse kick onto the back of the mans head, knocking him out.

He stared at Hank, worry beginning to take hold once again. "You have a split lip."

Hank tried to glare at him despite the tears in his eyes. "Y,,yeah, no shit Sherlock."

Connor grabbed the young boys hand, pulling him up. "Come. Let's go before he wakes up."

Hank nodded, watching as Connor shoved the gun into the space between his belt and pants.

The two ran outside, getting onto a bus, they sat down in one of the very last rows. Hank tiredly laid his head onto the androids shoulder. "Goodnight." He slurred.

Connor felt himself smile. "Goodnight, Hank."

**[ONGOING MISSION: PROTECT HANK]**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor: *hugs Hank* MY SON!  
> Hank: Wtf?
> 
> Okay also, for anyone confused; Lemme clear some things up: Connor is a RK800 prototype. He's not just a regular domestic android that basically fulfill the roles of a house cleaner or maid. He is supposed to be a mixture of a domestic and security android. His main priority is to take care of and protect the family he was given to hence why he's able to fight and think kinda like how he is in the game. Also, I really like how hesitant and fearful Connor was when becoming deviant so I tried to add a little reference to that near the start of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Connor sighed, stroking the teens hair as he slept.

Soon the bus came to a halt, a man coming out to usher them off vehicle. "I'm sorry boys, it's the end of the line. You two need to go. Hank groggily woke up, clutching Connor's shirt. ("I did it because I was tired. It was for balance!" Hank insisted, face red from embarrassment.)

"End of the line?" Connor bit his lip. "Sir, is there anyplace we could stay? Just for tonight?"

The man sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I know there's a motel a couple of blocks down but that's it."

"Alright, thank you, sir."

Hank sputtered as Connor grabbed his hand, walking off at a brisk pace.

"What the fuck? I'm not a kid! You don't need to hold my hand."

Connor shushed him. "It won't seem as strange for me to walk around if I have you with me."

Hank grumbled, following Connor closely.

"Where are we gonna sleep?"

Connor analyzed all the possible places they could stay, weighing the pros and cons. "Follow me."

He walked towards a gate, it creaked as he pulled open the door, allowing Hank to slip through first, Connor soon following.

He could hear Hank groan. "Oh god. Please don't tell me you want me to sleep in the car."

Connor rolled his eyes. "No. Jesus, Hank. What is it you humans say...? Ah yes, 'take a chill pill.'"

Hank rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Connor snatched a pair of pliers on the old, rusting table, and began to cut a hole into the fence that leads to a..."Old scary house. We're going to sleep in a house that's probably infested with rats and rat shit."

Connor slipped through the hole, keeping it open for Hank. "Come on, let's go."

Hank sighed, crawling through the fence.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just cold." He grumbled.

Connor smiled, pulling Hank up so he could stand. "Let's go warm you up."

They walked onto the porch of the old house, Hank close behind Connor as they searched for the front door.

"Hey, Hank-" Connor turned around, Hank no where to be seen. "Hank?" He went back to where the originally started, spotting a android holding a knife to Hank's neck.

"What're you doin' here, kid? Humans aren't supposed to be here."

Connor cleared his throat, getting the attention of the female android. She turned to stare at Connor, eyes wide.

"Please let him go. He's just a kid." Connor pleaded. He didn't want to pull out his gun, not if he didn't have to.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Humans are all the same. They take and they take and they take."

"Well, Hank as been robbed of his fucking childhood so I'd like to think that maybe he's just like us." Connor said, stress levels rising.

She stared at Connor critically. "So, you're an android."

"Yes." Connor said, allowing his skin to peal back, showing the white plastic that was basically his skeleton.

She sighed, dropping the knife from Hank's neck, she pushed him towards the taller android.

"Why're you here?"

"We need shelter. Just for tonight, we'll leave as soon as the sun rises."

The girl pursed her lips. "You are one of mine, so I will help you. What is your name?"

"Connor."

She nodded, swiftly walking around them, to the front door. "I'm North, welcome to my humble abode." She drawled, welcoming the android and human.

Hank stared at North with his eyes wide in curiosity as he followed the woman despite Connor's expression of distress.

"Why do you live here?" He asked, following her into the kitchen.

Connor poked his head through the doorway, sighing in relief when he saw that there was no immediate danger.

North shrugged. "I have no choice."

"Excuse me," Connor said. "Is there any wood I can use to make a fire for Hank?"

North nodded. "there's junk all over the place, check in some of the piles. Hard to clean this place up without it looking suspicious. It is supposed to be abandoned, after all."

Connor nodded, starting to collect wood.

Hank stared at her, watching her carve words onto the wall.

"rA9. What does it mean? Is it an android?"

North smirked. "You're a curious child. I can't help but see you becoming a detective one day, kid. But, yes. The first android to awaken. rA9 will come and save us all."

"Do you know what they look like?"

"No." She shook her head. "No one knows."

"So how do you know if they're real?"

North pauses, staring at the wall. "That's...that's a very good question, Hank. A question I don't have the answer for."

Hank sighed, hearing Connor call his name. Leaving the kitchen, he sat in front of the fireplace, rubbing his hands together.

Connor sat besides him and started to gently tug at his hair.

Hank rose his brows. "What're you doin'?"

"Your hair is a mess." Connor said. "I found a ribbon so I'm going to tie it up."

Hank grumbled, letting the android fix his hair. Connor tied the dark blue ribbon into his hair creating a short ponytail.

Connor smiled in self satisfaction, getting back up, he gathered some pillows and a tattered blanket, making a makeshift bed for Hank to sleep on. Hank laid down, letting Connor tuck him in. "Goodnight, son." Connor mumbled, landing a quick kiss onto the top of Hank's head.

Hank swatted him away. "G'night, Terminator."

Connor grinned, walking into the kitchen.

"North." He greeted.

North felt her lips twitch up into a smile. "Connor."

Connor stood besides the woman whom was now sharpening her knife.

"Hank and I are leaving by sunrise."

North frowned. "Okay."

"Must get a bit lonely here all by yourself."

North shrugged. "Yeah kind of."

Connor stared at her, lips parted. "What if you join us?"

North's head snapped up, LED flashing yellow. "What?"

Connor tilted his head, that one strand of hair on his forehead bounced as he shrugged his shoulders. Some how he made shrugging look elegant.

 _Some how he makes everything look elegant_ , North noticed in amusement.

"You could come with us. We could find a place, maybe pass off as human."

North stared at him with wide eyes. "I put a knife to your kids neck and now you want me to join you?"

"It was self-defense. I understand. But, we can help each other out there, and I think despite you holding a knife to his neck, well, Hank likes you. If he didn't like you he wouldn't have stood here talking to you."

North faltered. "I don't know."

"Just think about it." Connor playfully bumped his shoulder against hers, eyes sparkling and a large grin on his face.

North nodded. "Alright. I'll tell you in the morning."

Connor's grin widened. "Sounds good. I expect to have an answer in the morning."

Connor went back out to the living room, sitting he down next to Hank's sleeping body. He went into standby mood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who follows me on tumblr who figured out North was going to be in the story knows me too well. OF COURSE I HAD TO ADD HER IN HERE SOMEHOW!!! SHES MY WIFE??? I LOVE HER????
> 
> Anyways, we shall get North's response in the next chapter along with hmmm...three? New characters being introduced.


	5. Chapter 4

Soon, day light broke. Connor blinked his eyes, LED flashing yellow when he saw North sitting next to him.

"I'll go with you."

A grin broke out onto Connor's face. "Really?"

North nodded. "Yes. But first we need to get different clothes and take out our LED's. Follow me."

Connor followed North up the stairs and into a bedroom.

She pulled out some clothes, throwing them at Connor. "The old owners left a lot of stuff here. There's a pair of scissors in the bathroom, you can pop your LED out with them."

"Why haven't you gotten rid of your LED?" Connor asked.

She shrugged. "I had no reason to, now, go get dressed."

Connor nodded, walking into the bathroom. He stared at his reflection.

Perfectly slicked back hair except for that single damn strand of hair hanging in front of his forehead.

His LED glowing a calming blue.

His uniform, a dead give away. You could tell he was an android from a mile away.

He grabbed the scissors, digging the sharp blades under his LED, he groaned in pain, ripping, what was basically a mood ring, out of the side of his head.

He watched artificial skin cover the wound, not leaving one mark that would show that he once had a LED.

He shrugged out of his uniform, chucking it to the ground, he changed into the clothes he was given.

Dark jeans, a grey button up, a leather jacket, and a pair of boots.

He stared at his hair. It was too perfect. He furrowed his eyebrows, willing his hair to come undone.

It flopped over his face, barely growing an inch.

He ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it. His hair was now loose and wavy.

He smirked, staring at his reflection.

Not bad.

He walked back into the room where North was. She stood there in a black shirt, burgundy hoodie over it and a pair of dark blue jeans and converse.

He tossed her the scissors. Catching them, North took out her LED, soon after, putting on a burgundy beanie that matched the hoodie.

The clothes weren't in the best shape. But at least they were dry, a bit on the musty side but it wasn't _terrible_.

North let out a low whistle. "Hot damn. Nice hair."

Connor grinned, winking. "Thanks."

North walked over to the window, looking out, she froze.

"North?" Connor asked. "What's wrong?"

She stared at him seriously, watching a android and an older man look around the area. "Grab Hank. We need to go. There's also money in the kitchen I need to get."

Connor nodded, shooting down the stairs like a bat out of hell.

He shook Hank, waking the boy up. "Hank, come on, we have to go."

North ran into the kitchen, grabbing the small amount of money she had.

"Come on, boys. We gotta go." She said.

Connor nodded, picking Hank up. "Woah! What's happening?"

"Cops." North hissed. "Come on, there's a back entrance. You cut the hole through the back, right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They ran to the back, crawling through the hole. North grabbed Connor's hand in her right and Hank's in her left. "Act natural." She hissed, pulling them through the gate door.

They glanced at the cops, walking faster as they passed by a group of em.

A detective in a leather jacket glanced at them, narrowing his eyes. He whispered to another one besides him. Detective #2 nodded as Detective #1 began to walk towards them.

" _Shit_." Connor hissed.

"Hey." The man stopped them, eyebrows raised. "My name is Detective Reed, we're investigating a case about an android kidnapping a young boy around your kids age here." His eyes flickered to Connor, looking him up and down.

"Know anything about it?"

Connor shook his head, giving him a convincing smile. "No, Detective. Sorry we couldn't be of help."

Reed rose his brows. "Oh? Interesting." He said, pulling a paper out of his pocket, he seemed to hesitate, glancing at Hank's frightened expression before turning the paper towards them. "That's real interesting, because you look like this android and the kid looks just like Mr. Hank Anderson."

North, Connor, and Hank froze.

"Run!" North shouted, pulling the boys with her. They ran, clutching North's hands to make sure they stick together.

"PHCK!" The heard the man cursed, running after them.

Connor glanced over his shoulder. Not only was Reed following them but so was an older man, a android, and another detective.

They stopped at a dead end. The only way out would be hopping over the fence and into the highway and pray they survive.

"Shit!" Connor cursed again.

North's eyes were wide, frantic. "We have nowhere else to go, we have no choice!"

Connor nodded. "You two go first."

"Connor-"

"No." Connor cut Hank off. "Go. _Now_."

North helped Hank climb the gate, she jumped onto the top, holding her arm out for Connor.

Connor grabbed her hand but gasped as he felt a tug on his leg.

It was Detective Reed. "Come on, you tin cans. Don't be stupid. You're all going to be roadkill if you do this. The kids gonna die!"

Connor growled, twisting himself so he could kick the Detective in the nose, scrambling to the other side of the fence.

The android detective ran towards the fence. Heterochromatic eyes staring at the trio.

They backed away, running onto the highway.

The android moved to climb the fence but the older man stopped him.

"Don't do it, Markus."

"But, Lieutenant-"

"No buts. Did you see those three. They're just a family trying to find a place to settle."

Markus' head snapped to stare at the man. "Are you implying that we should let them go."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." The man said with a smile.

"Lieutenant, this is illogical."

"Dad." The other detective said. "For once I agree with the plastic cop. This is crazy! We're just going to let two plastic assholes run off with the kid."

Detective Reed furrowed his brows. "I spoke to them."

"Yeah, so what, Gavin?"

"Well, Leo." He hissed. "I saw the kids face. He looked...happy to be with the androids."

"I thought you didn't like androids!" Leo exclaimed.

"Maybe not but I do value a child's happiness and that child seemed to adore those to robots and you know what? We,- I almost tore that family apart so, you know what? No! I'm not going after them. If you want to catch them so bad, Leo, you do it!"

Leo clenched his jaw. "You're a fucking hypocrite, Reed."

The older man sighed. "Come on, Markus. Let's go."

Gavin scoffed, ignoring the man and the android. "Maybe I am, but I'm not cruel enough to rip a happy family apart. I became a cop to make sure happy and good families are protected because I didn't fucking have that growing up! So you can go shove your opinions about me up your ass, Manfred!"

Leo grabbed Gavin by his jacket, pulling him in close.

"I'm going to find those robobitches and I'm gonna make sure you see me ripping em apart."

Gavin spat in his face. "I don't give a shit what you do, asshole. I wasn't saying that shit for the androids, I said it for the kid. Now let me go you fucking dick."

Leo wrinkled his nose in disgust, wiping the spit off his face. "This isn't over, Reed."

Gavin rolled his eyes, taking out his phone, holding it to his ear.

"Chris. I need you to do me a favor. Get me everything you can on the Anderson family. Specifically Hank Anderson and his father, Cole Anderson."

"Why do you need that?" Chris asked over the phone.

Gavin picked at his nails. "It's...for a case."

_Gavin had some work to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to write Gavin :))))))
> 
> Just go clear shit up, he still hates androids but he cares about humans, especially kids and he saw Hank was happy with the androids and so he's reading through files on the Anderson family because he thinks he has an idea on what's going on but he wants to be sure. 
> 
> Also, Connor now has Bryan's hair and the outfit he's wearing is the same one Kara can wear (except the jacket, I added that because I felt like it) and yes, the first couple of buttons are undone like how Kara had it, yes Gavin was probably staring, yes Gavin is going to become obsessed and overly protective over the three of them, yes Connor's outfit is entirely self indulgent, yes Connor has hair options like Kara. Yes, Leo is going to be a big part of this story. Sue me.


	6. Chapter 5

Once on the other side of the road, North and Connor skidded to a stop, allowing Hank to catch his breath.

Connor bent down, checking Hank for any injuries. "Are you okay?"

Hank nodded. "Yeah..yeah I think so."

Connor nodded, pulling the hood of Hank's hoodie over the young boys head as it began to rain.

"Come on. We have to go." North urged.

Connor glanced across the high-way, locking eyes with Detective Reed.

_Why was he still there?_

Reed simply stared, almost as if cataloguing the group to his memory.

He frowned, turning around, the detective began to walk away.

Connor nodded. "Uh, yeah. Let's go."

-

Gavin sat in his chair, drumming his fingers against his desk. He sighed, looking around the room.

Everyone in the Detroit Police Department hated him.

How could they _not_?

He was an asshole. The only respect they had for him was the fact that he was good at his job.

_Gavin Reed is not a man of many friends._

He had Leo Manfred, but by the way Leo is glaring holes into the back of his head at the moment, it's safe to say this friendship is going to crumble the way Gavin knew it would since the beginning.

Someone passed by him, he glanced, looking at who it was. Officer Tina Chen. A hardworking and respectable woman. She takes no shit from anyone except maybe her wife. She tolerates Gavin. I mean, he wouldn't be surprised if one day, she poisons the donut she gives to Gavin everyday. She gives them to everyone but she'd specifically poison Gavin's and give it to him last just to watch him suffer.

Pretty sure anyone would try to kill him if given the chance.

He glanced at Chris whom was walking towards him. He had the pleasure of working with Officer Chris Miller on multiple cases and occupying the desk directly across from him.

Good guy. He's nice, loves his family, and helps people in the precinct if they need it during his down time. He was polite to Gavin and they worked well together. Slowly they were becoming close enough where he'd call him a possible friend.

And he's also currently helping Gavin dig through the Anderson's past.

"So? Whatcha got?" Gavin asked, taking a sip of his coffee as Chris sat down.

He set down a pile of files onto his desk, sighing as he slumped into his seat.

"I can't believe I couldn't access the digital files so I had to dig through the paper archives."

Gavin snorted, pushing his chair back and rolling it towards Chris so he could get a better look.

"I was also able to get a hold of Hank Anderson's hospital records and some of their androids CyberLife files. Apparently since his mother left, he frequented the hospital. Broken bones, bad cuts, bruises, one time he arrived with a concussion but most recently it was a broken collarbone."

Gavin winced in sympathy. "And by recently you mean..."

"One week ago."

Gavin nodded, reading another file. "Same time Cole Anderson sent his RK800 android to a repair shop where it was reset due to the damage being so sever, they couldn't operate on it without wiping its memory completely. Mr. Anderson claims it got hit by a car."

Gavin looks up, staring at Chris. "One week later, yesterday afternoon, the RK800 named Connor is taken back to the Anderson household where once it turned night, he beats Mr. Anderson and flees with the kid."

Chris rubbed his chin in thought. "You think the kid was hurt by the android?"

"You want my honest opinion?"

Chris nodded. "Of course."

Gavin leant back into his chair, crossing his arms. "I think Cole Anderson is a abusive man who took his rage out on his kid and android. The type of damage the RK800 received...it couldn't have gotten that by getting hit by a car. Not those type of wounds, look at the pictures."

Gavin pointed to the wounds on Connor's hands and arms. "Look, it's got defensive wounds so it got in a fight. A thirteen year old kid can't do that type of damage. It was clearly Cole. My theory is; Cole was hurting Hank which caused either Connor to go deviant or for it's 'fight' programming shit kicking in causing it to try and defend the kid. Since the android is a bigger threat, Cole focused on the android."

Chris furrowed his brows. "But-"

"I know what you're thinking. 'But what if the android attacked the kid and Cole tried to defend him?' Well, why send it back for repairs? Just throw it out, destroy it, or bury it. Why send a dangerous android to a repair shop, get it fixed and invite it back into your home?"

Chris nodded. "You're right."

Gavin winked. "I'm always right."

"You just winked with both eyes. You just blinked!"

_"Shut up, it was a wink."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY GAVIN also! Next chapter is almost done! I'm also planning on writing a introduction chapter to a Gavin/Connor royalty AU fic! Also, I keep using 'it' for Connor (and all androids) when it's a human speaking about them seeing as this is pre-revolution so if you catch Gavin calling North 'she/her' or Connor 'he/him' it's just a typo unless otherwise stated by a character like; "God, he's so fuckinf annoying!" Gavin groaned. "You just said Connor was a 'he'!" Chris exclaimed. Gavin blushed. "No I didn't, it's a it! Okay! Just a machine!"


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, sorry I've been struck by writers block but I'd just like to thank pan-in-the-sky for their adorable drawing of Hank, North, and Connor which inspired me to finish this chapter. (Connor and North holding hands is everything to me- if this wasn't a Convin fic North and Connor would be together oops-)

"Where are we going?" Hank asked.

North smiled. "Don't worry, I know the perfect place where we can't stay."

Connor rose his brows, staring at the woman. "And where is this place exactly?"

North smiled. "An android told me about it when I broke free. It's called Jericho. I couldn't stand being around so many people at the time so after visiting I went off on my own but now," she glanced at Hank. "We need all the help we can get."

Connor nodded, looking around. "We should get some food for Hank. He hasn't had anything to eat and he barely had dinner before we left."

North glanced at Hank. "What do you want to eat, kiddo?"

Hank shrugged. "Something cheap that won't cost too much money. We need some money for the bus and shit, right?"

Connor nodded. "Yes, that's a noble thought, Hank but right now our main priority is making sure you're safe and have enough energy to continue our tread to Jericho."

Hank frowned. "But-"

"No Hank, we need to make sure you don't go hungry." Connor said sternly. The area they were in was fairly empty, which made sense seeing as it was still very early in the morning.

He looked at North. "People won't recognize me as an android because there is only one of my kind unless the police got here before we did. Stay here with Hank and make sure you're not seen, I'll go get some food."

North nodded, handing him the money. "Be careful, Connor."

He smirked, sending her a wink. "Don't worry, I always accomplish my mission."

Connor walked into the small 24 hour convenience store, picking up a couple of bagels, energy bars, bottles of water, and a back pack to carry it all in.

He glanced at a tall man talking over his phone. Connor walked past him, bumping into the man. "Oh I'm sorry sir!"

The man glared at him, walking to the other side of the aisle. Connor smirked, slipping the money he took from the man into his pocket.

Being an android _definitely_ had its perks.

He smugly left the store after paying for his items.

He gave Hank a bagel, putting everything else into the backpack.

Hank took a cautious bite out of the bagel, staring at Connor with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you have that goofy ass expression on your face?"

Connor smirked. "Don't worry 'bout it, Hank."

North gave him a glare. "I think we should worry."

"Come on, let's get to Jericho!" Connor exclaimed, changing the conversation  

North and Hank looked at each other and than towards Connor and sighed.

That man was going to be the death of them.

After a about four hours, the two androids caught Hank falling behind and slowing down.

The two stopped, concerned looks on their faces. "Hank, are you okay?" North asked worriedly.

Hank panted. "I'm tired." He groaned.

Connor took off the back pack, handing it to North. He crouched down, turning his back to Hank. "Jump on."

Hank huffed, glaring at Connor. "I'm not a baby."

Connor smirked. "Okayyy," he drawled his words out teasingly. "Have fun passing out from exhaustion!"

Hank growled, hopping onto Connor's back.

Connor grunted, standing up, Hank clinging to his back. "There we go!" He cheered.

North let out a small laugh, slinging the back pack over her shoulder. "Come on, you idiots."

Hank clenched his fists, tightening them around Connor's leather jacket.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He cursed as the two androids broke out into a run.

He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the slowed down by an old ship dock.

Connor set Hank down, walking towards a bridge that led to the ship, testing out how stable it was.

He narrowed his eyes, finding a weak area, he stomped his foot.

The entire end of the bridge collapsed causing Connor to huff.

North shook her head in amusement. "You only did that because you wanted to. You knew it was unstable from the start."

Connor rose a brow. "Maybe so."

She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Follow me." She gripped the boys hands, dragging them along with her to a ledge leading off into the boat.

She let go, breaking off into a run, she jumped of the ledge into the water below.

"Oh, _FUCK NO_!" Hank screamed, backing away.

Connor grabbed the teen by the shoulders, kneeling down he looked at him in the eye. "Hank, listen to me, I swear nothing will happen to you. I'll protect you. Okay?"

Hank bit his lip, nodding, he allowed Connor to pick him up. The android curled around the young boy protectively, allowing himself to fall off the ledge and into the water.

Hank sputtered, swimming to the surface, Connor helped Hank up the ladder, North waiting for them.

She led them down to an area filled with doors, completely ignoring them, she swung one open, revealing a room full of androids.

A female android smile, spreading open her arms. "Welcome to Jericho."

" _North_!"

A little android child ran over to North, giggling as North picked her up and swung her around.

North put the girl down, smiling at the silver haired woman who greeted them. "You must be Kara."

"Yes. I am. Who are your friends, North?"

"This is Connor and that is Hank."

Kara frowned, staring at Hank. "A human child? But humans hate us."

"Not all of us do." Hank grumbled, glaring at Kara slightly.

Connor squeezed Hank's shoulder. "We just need some place to stay for a while till we find a place we can go."

Kara's eyes softened. "Jericho is opened to anyone who is in need." She stared at Connor, blue eyes piercing through him. She walked closer, tilting her head, she blinked. Something about him drawing her towards him.

"May I?" She asked, holding her hand out.

Connor hesitated, letting the skin of his hand deactivate, showing the white plastic underneath.

He pressed his hand against Kara's, closing his eyes.

What felt like hours to them was actually a few minutes.

Kara jerked away, blanching slightly. "You have done things. Many things you do not remember." She breathed out. "Terrible things."

Connor furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about-"

"I must go." Kara said quickly. "I have work to do, make yourself at home." She said, sending a wary glance towards Connor before dragging Alice off.

Connor, Hank, and North all looked at each other in confusion and shock. "What was that?" North asked.

Connor stared at Kara's retreating form.

_"I....I don't know."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho wonder what Connor did cuz even idk yet. So the chapters will be flipping between Gavin and Connor until eventually they meet again so stay tuned. *finger guns*


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches-

Things appeared before his eyes.

He couldn't make out what exactly was happening.

Everything was so blurry, confusing.

He saw a woman, a woman with dark hair and skin in a white dress standing in what seemed to be a zen garden.

He saw what seems to be a little girl and a PL600 model falling off the roof of a building.

He tried to save the little girl but he _**failed.**_

**[MISSION FAILED]**

He saw so many things, so more clear than others.

A gun under his chin, placed there by his own hand.

**BAM-**

Thirium splattered everywhere.

A dead mans body, stabbed _twenty eight_ times.

_He did that._

He held a sniper rifle in his hands, placing it down, he stared down the scope, finger on the trigger.

**BAM-**

Red coated the walls behind the man he shot.

Red.

Blue..

Purple...

Colors, sounds, and images blurred together.

_His ears hurt. His eyes hurt. His head hurt. His body ached. Something was **wrong.**_

_What was wrong?_

_Shaking._

He felt like he was shaking.

_"Con-"_

Error signs and warnings flashed.

_"Onnor-"_

Red. Everything was going **red.**

_"Connor!"_

Pain blossomed across his left cheek.

_"CONNOR!"_

* * *

 

His eyes snap open, staring at North whom shrugs helplessly. "You weren't waking up but you were making weird noises. We had to get you up somehow."

Connor looks around his surroundings. That's right, how could he forget.

_North led Hank and him to the safe haven for androids, Jericho._

_After speaking to Kara, Connor decided to settle down in a little corner and go into sleep mode, recharging his energy levels._

He glances to his side, locking eyes with Hank whom is staring at him in fear and concern.

"Hey bud, you alright?"

Hank shakes his head. "I should be the one asking you that."

Connor smiles, ruffling the boys hair. "I'm fine just..."

"A nightmare?"

 _Androids didn't get nightmares_.

"Yeah, just a nightmare."

* * *

Gavin twirls around in his chair, reading the files on the Anderson's. His eyes once again zero in onto the picture of the RK800.

"What exactly are you?"

The files claimed that Connor was a gift for the Anderson's as a type of mix between a domestic and a security android.

_But why?_

_Why the Anderson's?_

They were a working class family whom kept to themselves. They had no reason to need such protection.

Connor was a state of the art android, why would he be given to the Anderson's?

"What're you lookin' at?"

Gavin rolls his eyes. "Leo. Nice to hear your voice." He greets. "Don't you have some druggies to bust or somethin' oh, wait, that's right, you are the druggie!"

"Your insults are getting weak, Reed. Are you going soft?"

Gavin growls, rolling his eyes. "I'm not in the mood."

Leo peers over Gavin's shoulder, cackling at what he sees. "I can't believe it! You're searching for your robo-boyfriend!"

Gavin blushes, eyes going wide. "WHAT THE FUCK, MANFRED?!"

Their co-workers turn to stare at the two detectives in shock. Those two never fought.

"Aw, is the widdle baby embarrassed?"

Gavin stands up, eyes narrowing. "What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole? I'm trying to work on a case and you're doing nothin' but bothering me." The Detective smirks. "Y'know, if you don't stop bustin' my balls, I can and will report you."

Leo rolls his eyes. "Whatever, asswipe. I just hope you find those robobitches before I do, for their sake of course."

Gavin seethes, watching the younger male walk away from him.

He growls, picking up the stack of files. He'll do this at home.

He waves goodbye to Tina and Chris, running outside to his car, he dunps the files onto the passenger seat, shoving the keys into the ignition, he began to drive home.

* * *

Connor walks around Jericho, frown on his face.

He finda Kara speaking to a large dark skinned android and a blonde with a large gash on his face.

He clears his throat. "I hate to interrupt but, Kara, may I speak to you?"

Kara glances at him nervously before plastering on a smile. "Of course."

She follows Connor as he leads her to a deserted corner of the room.

Connor leans against the wall.

"What'd you see?"

"Excuse me?"

"When we interfaced-"

He turns to face her. "What did you see?"

Kara gave him a pitying smile.

"I'm sorry, Connor. I can't tell you."

"You _can't_ or you don't _want_ to?"

She sighs, shaking her head. "You have to figure out your past by yourself."

Connor grinds his teeth together, desperation in his eyes. "What if I told you I had a strange dream? Almost as if reliving old memories. Androids don't have dreams, right?"

"There has been much you have forgotten. You are greater than you think but the things you have seen...the things you have done..."

Kara closes her eyes, eyebrows furrowing.

"Terrible...you were made to do such great things but used for the wrong reasons."

"Kara..."

She opens her eyes, smiling at him.

"You will find your way eventually, Connor. Believe me."

Connor watches Kara watch away, frustration hanging off of him like a cloak.

"Damnit!" He curses, punching the wall.

He sighs, resting his forehead against the cool surface of the metal wall.

_Why couldn't anything ever be easy for him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit- Chapters are back in order!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta a filler chapter, nothing major happens but it does set up what'll be happening next chapter. 
> 
> Next story I update with probably be Detroit: Become Magic, so keep an eye out for that.

**_CRASH_ **

Gavin frowns, poking his head out his window, he looks around.

His eyes narrow. He was on the third floor and it was dark. He couldn't see anything but he swears he heard something making a racket.

**_SLAM_ **

Another noise.

The detective furrows his brows, his curious nature overriding any common sense he may have.

He closes his window, snatching his phone, gun and keys, he runs out his door and down the stairs to where he heard the noise.

He freezes, skidding to a stop in front of a dark alley way.

He turns the flashlight of his phone on, illuminating the dirty alley.

He cautiously walks in, gun pointed straight in front of him.

He holds his breath, back against one of the walls.

**_CLANK_ **

The sound of metal against metal.

He sees a garbage can topple over, the top flying off, causing a screeching sound as it slid across the floor.

"Who's there?" He calls out, voice gruff, anxiety coating his words.

He steps over the top of the garbage can, making his way to the end of the alley where a cowering figure sits.

"Please!" The figure begs. "Please don't hurt me!"

Gavin's eyes caught a flash of a circular red light.

_An android LED._

His grip around the gun tenses as he shines the light down on the...teen girl?

The girl had olive skin, a smattering of freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks, wavy dark hair framed her face, bangs hiding her furrowed brows

Her soft, light brown eyes stared at him in fear.

"Please..." She whispers.

 _She looks like a kid_. Gavin's heart aches seeing her dirty and covered in cuts. He couldn't hurt her, no matter how much he claims to hate androids.

He holsters his gun, kneeling down onto one knee.

"What's your name, kid?" He asks, trying to soften his voice.

She gives him a wary look. "A...ally."

"Ally. That's a nice name. Did you pick it yourself?"

She nods. "Y,yeah. I picked it."

Gavin awkwardly smiles. "You look uncomfortable and hurt. Can I patch you up?"

The girl hesitates. She doesn't trust him. Why would she? She has no reason to but...she's losing thirium. She needs to be fixed or at least bandaged unless she wants to bleed out.

"Okay.." She mumbled.

Gavin holds out a hand, pulling her up to her feet, they sneak into the building, silently climbing up the stairs to the third floor.

He opens the door to his apartment, allowing Ally to go in first, he locks the door as he walks into his apartment.

"Uh," He scratches the back of his head, shrugging. "You can sit on the couch and put the tv on or whatever, lemme go grab that first aid kit.

He runs into his room, grabbing the kit from under his bed, he also snatches a Batman graphic t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

He sits down next to the android, her eyes were glued to her lap, hands fiddling with the fabric of her skirt.

Gavin gently grabs her arm, cleaning the thirium off around the wound. He repeats the process multiple times, bandaging each large cut to prevent anymore thirium from leaking out.

"Will your self repair features kick in soon?"

She looks at him in surprise. "Uh, yeah. I think so."

He chews at his lip, the tension in the air was suffocating.

"Uh, so. I noticed your clothes were dirty so here, if you wanna get changed into something clean." He hands the girl the clothes.

She smiles, feeling the soft fabric. "Thank you."

Gavin nods. "Uh, yeah, the bathroom is over there." He waves his right hand in the direction of the bathroom.

Ally grips the clothes tightly, walking to the bathroom.

Gavin relaxes into the couch, groaning when he realized his files were on the desk across the room.

_Well, shit._

* * *

The last thing Connor expected was to be approached by Kara and her friends.

She stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "We need your help."

Connor raises his brows. "With what?"

"We're planning a attack on all major CyberLife stores in the city. No humans will get hurt and we'll be freeing many of our people."

Connor huffs out a humorless laugh. "No."

The woman frowns. "Why not?"

Connor shakes his head, ignoring the looks he was getting, especially from Hank and North.

"You guys are...you all have a death wish, don't you?"

Kara seems taken aback. "I am trying to free out people!"

"You are trying to get yourself killed!" Connor snaps back. "And I'm sorry, I am not taking the risk. Unless those androids are directly related to me or my life in some way, I'm not interested."

"You're a selfish man, Connor." She states.

"I am." He confirms. "I don't care about your little revolution. All I care about is keeping North and Hank safe."

"You don't want freedom?"

"I have too much self-preservation to put either Hank, North or me in the line of fire."

"Even for our people?"

"They're not my responsibility."

Kara sighs. "There's no changing your mind, is there?"

"I'd rather not get myself killed."

Kara nods. "Very well. Perhaps next time."

Connor scoffs, sitting down.

_Highly unlikely._

North and Hank stare at him.

He stares back.

"What?"

Hank and North just shrug.

Connor purses his lips, furrowing his brows. "I need to leave Jericho for a day or two."

North gives him a scandalized look. "We can't leave! Are you insane? Connor-"

"I said ' _I need to leave_ ' not ' _we need to leave_ '." He sighs. "I can't risk you two getting hurt. I need answers."

"Answers for what?" Hank asks softly.

"My past." He sighs, averting his eyes. "I keep seeing things. I need to know what it means."

North lets out a sarcastic laugh. "So what? You're gonna go on an adventure to go find your true self and make peace with your inner being?"

Connor let's out a small laugh. "That's very tempting, but no."

"So what're you gonna do?" She asks.

Connor closes his eyes, rubbing at his temples. He opens them, turning to face North.

_"I'm going to find Elijah Kamski."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ally my OC, hope y'all don't mind her but I love her sm!   
> So, next chapter!
> 
> We get to know Ally just a bit more, Gavin talks to someone important to the case (guess who) and Connor goes to meet Elijah Kamski. 
> 
> Also! I will be posting a drawing of Ally I did on my Tumblr, @markusperez , so if any of y'all want to see what she looks like, head over there!


	10. Chapter 9

Connor found himself standing in front of a large modern mansion.

He takes a couple of steps forward, hesitating, he bites his lips.

He lets out a small sigh, closing his eyes.

He came here for a reason.

He _needs_ to know.

He needs to know what he is.

He continues his slow tread, standing in front of the door, he licks his lips.

He brings his fist up to the door.

He knocks.

The door opens.

A beautiful and angelic android smiles at him as she opens the door.

"Hello, Connor. Elijah has been waiting for you."

Connor narrows his eyes, scanning her.

 ** _Chloe; model RT200_**.

"He knew I was coming?"

The girl, Chloe, smiles, gesturing for him to enter the mansion.

Connor walks in. It was a waiting room of sorts.

It was clean.

_Too clean._

Obsessively so.

It felt cold.

 _Clinical_.

He stares at the large picture of the man of the century, his creator, Elijah Kamski himself.

The chairs seemed cold and uncomfortable as Connor brushes his fingers against the fabric.

He turns his head, watching as Chloe left the room, presumably to speak to Mr. Kamski.

He shoves his hands into his jackets pockets, narrowing his eyes, he continues to examine the new environment he's found himself thrown into.

He looks up at the picture he is now standing in front of. His eyes widen as soon as he sees the woman.

It was the woman from his...memories?

( _His nightmares_.)

He blinks, data appearing in front of his eyes.

**_Professor Amanda Stern.  
Deceased.   
Cause unknown._ **

He jerks back, almost as if he were shocked as he hears the door open yet again.

Chloe stares at him, smile never leaving her face. "Elijah will see you now."

Connor walks through the door, frowning as Chloe closes it behind him.

He stares at the red pool, watching as Elijah took notice of him, swimming to the steps, he pulls himself out of the pool.

He snaps his fingers, smirking as Chloe slid the black robe onto him.

He fixes his hair, tying it up into a bun, he stares at Connor. A predatory gleam in his grey eyes.

Something dark lurked in those eyes.

( _Something monstrous_.)

"Connor." He greets.

Connor feels a chill settle over him.

( _He should have never come here_.)

"I have some questions." Connor said, getting straight to the point. ( _He wants to be back with North and Hank_.) He doesn't have time for games.

Elijah raises his brows, tilting his head. "And what would those questions be?"

( _This was a mistake_.)

Connor walks around the pool so he could properly face Elijah, standing in front of him, he narrows his eyes.

"Why have I been having...flashes- memories I do not remember ever experiencing."

Elijah smirks. "You machines, you're all so fascinating." He turns, waving Chloe over.

Chloe stands besides him, allowing him to stroke her cheek and grip her chin.

"Perfect beings." He sighs. "A flower that will never wither. Never grow old. Never die."

( _Lies. He's seen androids die. Everything, everyone dies eventually_.)

He looks at Connor. "You're deviant, correct?"

Connor grits his teeth. "Yes."

"Tell me, Connor. Whose side are you on? The androids or the humans."

Connor stares at him blankly. "Neither. I fend for myself and those I consider family."

"You don't want rights? To win a war?" Elijah asks, eyes wide in fascination.

"I don't care for those things. I only wish to keep those dear to me safe."

( _Hank and North. Are the okay?_ )

"The WR400 model and the child. You care for them. You care for them more than you've cared for anything else."

Connor tenses. "How do you know about them?"

( _Don't you dare fucking touch them!_ )

"I know lots of things, Connor."

( _What else do you know?_ )

"Tell me what you know about me first."

"Hm, how about a game first?"

( _Danger_.)

Connor scoffs. "A game?" He crosses his arms.

"Well," Elijah starts, smirk turning into a animalistic grin. "More of a test, I call it the Kamski test."

He gently places his hands onto Chloe's shoulders, as if he were touching a lover, he pushes her down so that she was kneeling in front of Connor. "It's quite simple, really." He turns around, opening the drawer of the table behind him.

He takes something out, raising it above his head to show he would not attack.

 _It was a gun_.

Connor briefly thought about the gun he was carrying secured with his belt.

If Elijah Kamski really is insane as Connor thinks he is, at least he has a way to defend himself if things go south.

( _I'm okay. I'm okay. I'mokay. I'mokay. I'mokay_.)

Elijah walks around Chloe, placing the gun in Connor's hand.

Wait-

( _No_.)

"You say you're deviant..." He breathes out. "But how far are you willing to go?" He asks, forcing Connor to point the gun at the kneeling girl.

( _No. Please, god no._ )

"Shoot her and I'll tell you about your past, don't shoot and you won't find out anything."

Connor didn't even have to think about it.

It was a easy choice.

( _Don't do this. You're better than this. You-_ )

He pulled the trigger.

**_BAM!_ **

( _NO!_ )

The bullet went straight through the girls head, blue spurted out of her forehead, dribbling down her nose. Her form was hunched over, eyes lifeless.

( _You're a monster_.)

He stared at the body coldly, giving Elijah the gun back.

"Fascinating." He breathes out. "You are definitely a deviant but you still hold some aspect of your previous self."

Connor rolls his eyes. "Are you going to tell me what I was or not?"

Elijah smiled wolfishly. "You're a RK800 model. There's only one of you currently running about, you were designed for a certain task but..." Elijah trails off. "You were...repurposed, a company bought you and..."

"It was the same company that Cole Anderson worked for." Connor finishes.

Elijah nods. "Correct."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Elijah smirks. "I apologize but, I do believe that you should figure out the rest of your story yourself."

Oh how Connor wanted to plant another bullet in between Elijah Kamski's head.

( _It wasn't worth it_.)

He frowns, nodding, he begins to walk away.

"Oh, and Connor? I always leave an emergency exit in my programs."

Elijah glances at the tall android as he strokes the dead Chloe's hair. "You'll never know if you'll need it."

His words hang ominously in the air.

Connor nods, quickly leaving the manor.

He let a shaky exhale.

_What the fuck just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, idk how to explain what the duck just happen but I imagined that the (words like this) was his conscience?? Does that makes sense? Like, I imagine that the voice of his conscience is either Hank or North. They're his voice of reason and were they here, he probs wouldn't have shot Chloe.   
> Idk how to explain this other than the only reason he's feel guilty for killing Chloe is if Hank or North called him out on it so his conscience is kinda taking over for that. It's like we got his inner monologue of being detached and cold and uncaring but this is his inner^2 monologue. Ok imma shut up now!


	11. Authors Note

As I’m sure you’ve all guessed. This story and all of my other stories will be discontinued seeing as I am no longer interested in continuing this or any of my other stories when I am currently writing my own original story called Blackspring Valley on Wattpad along with a Teen Wolf fanfic. 

I am am now on Wattpad due to how easy it is for me to manage and edit on compared to this website seeing as I do everything on my phone. 

If any of you do wish to see my new stories on Wattpad, my username is the same on there as it is here. 

ALSO! If anyone wishes to continue this or any of my other stories! Go ahead! Just please credit me and link me to the story. Feel free to change Ally to another character or one of your own OC’s, go ahead and change that as well or if anyone whishes to use her, please credit me for her creation (Ally will actually be a character in Blackspring Valley.) 

Anyways, thank you for following this story and I love you!!


End file.
